Questa Damar
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Questa (Mirror) Questa Damar was best known as the First Lady of Cardassia and has dabbled in philanthropy in progress to help orphans around the quadrant, lived under alias's such as 'Vessa Zoren' and 'Casik Jevun.' Infamous in the mUniverse, Questa often found herself in the mix of several plots to use her abilities to increased an alliances power; however she died March 05, 2399 when giving birth to her son Taro. This character is no longer in use because she is deceased. For current plot counterpart, see Questa Damar CP. Background Information Her father is unknown, as Cybeleans are not considered to have fathers, however it has been referenced he was a Nausicaan like species. Originally, she was referenced as having three sisters. Questa arrived in May, 2374 on a ship named Parathus, hoping to make it to a planet named Vidiian where the people were known as artistic scholars. Children Damar Children *For a complete list of all children born as Damar's, please refer to the Damar Children page. Munroe Children *For a complete list of all her children born as Munroe's, please refer to the Munroe Children page. Miscarriages Questa has experienced much luck with children, as well as bad. In her fertile life, she had experienced three miscarriages: #December 31, 2374 (Father: Corat Damar). #July 15, 2380 (Father: mJames Munroe) #December 28, 2380 (Father: Corat Damar) Grandchildren *For a complete list please refer to the Damar Grandchildren. Personal Life Shawn Munroe *Married - June 02, 2376; *Divorced - July, 2380. Questa met her first husband, Shawn Munroe, via friends on Deep Space Nine and had remained only friends/acquaintances until early 2376. Masked as the Cardassian D'ja Jevrun, he discovered who she was and their lust for the other took over. Unknowing of her unique species, she conceived. When Shawn found out, they married, two months before Lali was born. Still, Questa had ties to Cardassia which eventually led to her kidnapping into the mUniverse. Her death was staged and blamed on Corat Damar. When Shawn discovered this, he went after the Legate in an attempted assassination. Soon enough, Corat staged his own rescue mission, bringing Questa back convinced she was 'Vessa Zoren.' The lid was popped and Shawn found out that his wife was still alive. Attempting to work things out didn't work and they were divorced in 2380. Corat Damar *Married - October 19, 2380. *Widower - March, 2399. Questa met her second husband, Corat Damar, when she arrived in a cryogenic capsule during the Cardassian occupation of Deep Space Nine in the Dominion War. As Questa's alternate identity "Vessa Zoren" she shared her first marriage with After a long stint in the mUniverse, Corat had no other choice but to wipe Questa's memories, however he took liberties and made her think she was his wife by the name of Vessa Zoren (October 19, 2379). Eventually, Questa's husband at the time, Shawn Munroe discovered the truth in time to bring her home with him and separate the Cardassian couple. Later on, she was able to remarry Corat in a proper ceremony on her birthday, Corat finally maked things right between him and his long time lover. First meeting on Terok Nor in the middle of the Dominion War, the couple who has been through everything finally got together. Questa and Gweni often got along very well and were fiercely jealous of other women Corat associated with. Questa left Corat a widower in future plots when she died after complications of a ectopic pregnancy. Gweni Damar Questa met her co-wife and best friend, Gweni Damar, through her husband. As the co-wife was able to intermingle and delegate tasks according to their strengths they are able to cooperate. Questa and Gweni shared a sexual relationship outside of their husband - a relationship that resulted in their daughter between them named Gwen. Because of Questa's introduction into the marriage, married life in general had got better for Gweni. Questa was able to control Corat more, allowing both more freedoms. Gweni was horribly heartbroken when she passed away. Avarin Indus Questa met her lover, Avarin Indus, when he served for several years as only her friend, confidant and archon. In 2386, during the Romulan-Cardassian war, their relationship got much closer and sexual tension broke. Avarin explained that it happened when Corat stopped having sex with her in the 80's and no longer wanted to wear a condom. Due to that neglect, she looked for what she needed in Avarin. He was never able to say goodbye to her until a past version of herself came into the future. Military Service Though Questa had not graduated from the Academy, she had been given an honourary rank of Glinn under her own name in PR and information gathering. In the past, she had gone undercover as a D'ja Casik Jevun, serving Damar in Information Gathering c. 2376. *May 2373: Questa is taken aboard Deep Space 9, which has been taken over by Cardassia and the Dominion. Damar learns of Questa's special abilities during an interrogation. *August 2373 (1334): The Federation regains the station, Questa is asked by Damar to go to CPrime with him to take care of Cydja. *October 2373: Questa and Damar start an affair. *January 2375: Questa becomes an informant for the Cardassian Rebellion , staying behind as a spy in Dominion HQ. Philanthropy Because of her continued interest in helping children and those of Cardassia, as well as making a good name for her husband, Questa had been involved in a wide arrange of charitable projects. Her main projects have involved the organization and building of orphanages, not just on Cardassia but on Earth as well. One orphanage in particular is in Brazil and run by her daughter Miniya. Her daughters, especially Miniya and Lali, have taken over from her works. Questa was able to rejuvenate the Cardassian ideals of orphans and bring in more tolerance to non-Cardassians on the planet. Cybelean Before arriving to Deep Space 9, Questa wandered throughout space for a couple hundred years in frozen state. Her ship resembled a small frozen rock that arrived to the station during the time that Cardassia and Dominion were there. After probing it and finding her life signature she was interrogated and jailed in case she was a Federation spy. She was let go and placed at single quarters under Damar’s supervision after it was proven she posed no danger to the Dominion. Cybeleans are an extinct society. Her people were an all-female species. Cybelean society uphold very strict laws and follow a caste system, where upper class society is distinguished by the number of children a family has. No family is allowed to have more than 3 children since every time a Cybelean becomes pregnant with a child, their mental abilities are enhanced greatly. Their abilities include telepathy, mind control, and/or telekinesis, the latter being the most rare of their skills. Their telepathy is based on images, not on words, and they can share information with people by simply letting the other person ‘see’ what they have. Cybeleans always communicated in this way, having a very underdeveloped spoken language. Majority of the women in the society are not allowed to have any children at all, those women form part of the Provider group. No children does not necessarily mean poverty, but according to their abilities and cultural intellect they are paired with a mother to care for her. Most families are composed of a Provider, a Mother, and 1 child. Cybeleans are extremely fertile and as such their government controls population by deciding the number of children any selected Mother may have. The Cybelean Council send young women when they are of right age to mate so that they can have children and continue their race. Some mating are arranged if the family has enough pull to make such contracts; otherwise, the young Cybelean is sent out on her own to find an adequate partner for a night, as that is all that is necessary before she returns to the planet. With the exception of this mating travel, the species is a hermit race. Cybeleans are compatible with all species and while they may mate with races such as Klingons, Cardassians, or whoever their bodies don't really 'mix' genes. Their bodies simply need the male partner to actually get their system running and form the baby. Babies all are born females. Because of their natural ability for mind sharing, babies can often start ‘speaking’ through images since they are in the womb; however, they do not develop the capability of speech until a much later age after birth. On her arrival, Questa was a very naive girl being extremely straight forward in her thoughts and actions, never having been outside of her planet or interacted with any other species. When she learned of her species demise, her first instinct was to procreate immediately. She feels it is her duty to her race to have as many children as possible for her. She was raised to be a Mother and a Companion for the Provider. Her species had no notion of marriage, but having interacted in the Cardassian society she learned of their customs and aims for one, or at least to be with someone, feeling that the stability would allow her to have a more comfortable access to mating in order to have children. She is extremely children-oriented, having a very soft heart for them to the point that she takes in children she interacts with as her own. Mirror Universe Because of her unique telepathic abilities and her species penchant for reproduction, her species is highly valued in the mUniverse. Considered rare, when her double was uncontrollable and too erratic, members of the mUniverse opted to cross over and target Questa and often her children from the regular side. Crossing over and attempts have been minimized by Cardassias very strict laws on mirror entities. Vessa Zoren Vessa Zoren (played by unknown model) is simply the alias of Questa once had upon her return from the mUniverse. Legally, Vessa was the fifth wife to Legate Damar. They were married on October 19, 2379 but soon separated when Vessa discovered her true identity. 3 Questa Damar Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cybelean Category:Civilian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Future Plots 3 Questa Damar Category:First Generation Category:October Category:2152 Category:All Characters